Lavender Blue
by Evelyn Brooks
Summary: This is a one-shot that I wrote for LittleNessie12's Crayola Contest with the color Lavender. It's about when Nessie first learns to play the piano.


**Just a Note:) I don't own any characters, blah blah blah, or the song, which I got from one of my piano books, _The Illustrated Treasury of Disney Songs. _Words by Larry Morey, and music by Eliot Daniel. Ha. Like you care. Anyways, I wrote this for LittleNessie12's Crayola Contest with the color Lavender, so yeah. Hope you like it, and maybe you'll love it! Who knows? R&R!**

I remember when Edward taught Renesmee how to play piano. She was about one year old in human terms, but in reality, she was about seven. Jacob was fishing with Billy, so Alice had taken Nessie shopping. When they came home in the afternoon, I was sitting on the piano bench with Edward. He was playing the song he wrote for me when Nessie walked up and demanded to be taught. So, I got up, laughing, and sat down on the couch, while she plopped down on the piano bench.

"Okay. This note is C. It's middle C because it's in the middle of piano," Edward said. He must have been answering a mental question from her, because she didn't say anything. "This one is D, then E, then F, then G." Edward played each note as he said it, and she copied him, an octave higher.

"Is this one H, then?" she asked, playing the next note. Edward chuckled.

"That one is A," he told her. "The notes only go up to G before they repeat. After A is B, and then here is C again."

"Oh," she said. "C, D, E, F, G, A, B, C," she copied under her breath, playing each one."

"Yes, that's right," Edward said, smiling. "And when you play them all together in order, it makes a scale."

"A scale?" she asked, scrunching up her forehead, a habit that I gave her. "Like a fish?"

"No, sweet. This is a musical scale, and it's different."

"Oh."

Edward stood up, walked over to a shelf, and pulled out some sheet music. He set it down in front of her.

"This is the music that I first learned to play." He then showed her which notes on the keyboard corresponded to the notes on the music. The song was a simple one; it was from an old, not very well known Disney movie called _So Dear to My Heart_, from 1949. The song was called _Lavender Blue (Dilly, Dilly)_ and went like this:

_Lavender blue, dilly, dilly, lavender green;  
__If (I/you) were king, dilly, dilly, (I'd/you'd) need a queen.  
__Who told me so, dilly, dilly, who told me so?  
__I told myself, dilly, dilly, I told me so.  
__If your dilly, dilly heart feels a dilly, dilly way,  
__N' if you'll answer "yes."  
__In a pretty little church on a dilly, dilly y,  
__(You'll/I'll) be wed in a dilly, dilly dress of  
__Lavender blue, dilly, dilly, lavender green,  
__Then, (I'll/you'll) be king, dilly, dilly,  
__And (you'll/I'll) be (my/your) queen._

Nessie started slowly plunking her way through the song with her right hand, playing the melody as Edward sang softly along. When she finished, Edward and I started to clap loudly, and Nessie blushed. She continued practicing for the rest of the day until she could play it fluently, hands together.

The next morning, Jacob showed up.

"Jake! Jake!" shouted Nessie. "Look what I can do!"

She grabbed his hand and towed him over to the piano. Carefully she took out the music and started to play, singing along under her breath. By the time she finished, the whole family was standing around the living room. We all applauded for her, and Jacob swung her around in a circle. I happily leaned my head against Edward's shoulder. Looking into his face, I saw the same proud smile that I knew was on my face, and I knew that even though he couldn't read my mind, we were thinking the same thing: that our daughter was the most talented, wonderful daughter on Earth.

**Wow... that was really fun to write. I'm not usually good with short stories because I have some sort of need to go on... and on... and on... until it becomes a novel and then I'm pretty much screwed, but this story was, oh, I don't know, _different_. Anyways, did you love it? hate it? Let me know!**


End file.
